Alice Will Pay
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: In Breaking Dawn when Alice only packed Bella only skimpy things she told herself that Alice would pay. Did you really think she'd forget? Basically a one shot in two chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T just to be safe in case I want to add some swear words in later chapters (since Alice Will Pay) *he he* Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

* * *

I stood on the bottom of the steps waiting for Bella to come downstairs. Edward was keeping her prisoner, I heard a laugh upstairs, and I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on! We're going to be late Bella!" I said while Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. She was lazily flipping through a Seventeen magazine. Bella finally pushed Edward away and bounced down the stairs. Her grace was really pretty and it didn't surprise me anymore but I always noticed it. Edward had a little grin. Ugh, sometimes I really hate when he read my thoughts.

She asked "Alice, how can we be late to the mall? It's always open." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you not know how many malls I have planned for us today? Do you not want to get back by Friday?" Before she could grumble, "I'd rather not go at all…" I held up my hand and gave her the look. It had been so long. I had wanted to take Bella shopping years ago but she was such a newbie she couldn't control herself. I don't mean with humans, she did pretty good with that. I meant Edward. One second they'd be talking and the next…

"Why don't you take Resnesmee?" Bella pouted.

I stamped my foot. "Renesmee doesn't have the self control you have. Now if you don't come with me I will not bring you home. Ever. So get in the car!" Edward went to kiss her but I pulled her hand away and she gave this pathetic wave to him with her other hand. I almost threw her at the car but she would have hurt my Porsche more than it would have hurt her.

I knew that it was harder for them to separate than it was me and Jasper… I was trying to remember that but Renesmee was basically grown up. I _needed_ to have at least one shopping time with Bella! She was thinking about running back in the house to Edward but every single plan was clear in my mind. Even if it was also clear in Edward's mind I would fight him for her just for today.

She got in the car and so did I. Rosalie slipped in the back seat and Bella was about to speak when I put the car in drive and zoomed away. She jerked forward and Rosalie snickered.

Bella said, "I thought you said Rosalie wouldn't come with you which was why you needed me?"

Rosalie chimed in, "I wouldn't. You haven't even went once and I've had to go for about a century. It's not that I mind them but… I couldn't miss this." Rosalie's smile became more pronounced.

I sighed and pleaded with Bella, "Come on. Even when you and Edward were dating in high school you wouldn't let me take you shopping. The only reason we had your graduation party was that Edward pleaded with you."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Remember who planned my wedding?" I stuck my tongue out at her. She still was afraid that I would go off the road. I swiveld and she screamed. Rose and I laughed so hard our stomachs hurt. Bella would have been blushing but she decided to laugh with us.

I had to make sure that I had this experience… The future wasn't as clear as it always was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I plan on making this a two-shot but if you want to know how Bella did it I'll add put that in the next "chapter" (because it was quite smart). Poor poor Alice.**

* * *

When we got to the first mall Bella's mouth dropped open, "... Where are we?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Minnesota, duh." Rosalie mouthed duh behind me and Bella stuck her tongue out at her. I just started throwing clothes at Bella for her to try on. She asked me why she had to come out since I could already see her coming out but I couldn't until she decided to come out. I pouted, Bella was being mean.

"Come on, Bella, just this last onne!" I pleaded

Bella replied, "You said that almost 10 outfits ago. No, I'm not putting it on." I pouted when I heard her phone ring and I heard her say, "Okay, you're in Minnesota? Cool. You know where the huge mall is? You wanna meet in the food court? Fifteen minutes? Okay."

I asked, "Who was that? Jacob or Renesmee?"

She replied, "Jacob," with a devious smirk on her face. I don't really know though why because she was the one stuck at the mall with me... She wouldn't be able to get me back here. We had to put all the clothes on the rack of "didn't want" (even though we bought most of them there were a few that didn't fit). I talked at Bella about how beautiful she looked in one of the dresses and Rosalie was just shaking her head. Bella was smiling and laughing.

When we went to the food court Jacob and the pack was all there. I was confused but I had Bella at the mall so I mean... She couldn't do anything... Bella hugged Jacob while Rosalie and him had a stare off.

I asked, "So are we here to eat?"

Jacob said, "Oh, no. We're here shopping here too. We already ate, so we don't have to eat at the moment." I thought oh and then Bella ran towards a store that looked okay... I was pulled along and I really didn't like it. I was starting to get uncomfortable when we reached inside the store. It was a Hot Topic. I thought I would die. All of the outfits were neon colors and they didn't match... The shoes didn't either! And there were these purses and hair stuff that wouldn't match anything EVER! I almost fainted but then Bella said, "Come on, Alice, let's try on some clothes!"

Even though I was already dead I officaly died then. Bella put on a "Bullet for My Valentine" shirt with a green tu-tu. Jacob had ripped jeans on and a pink shirt on. Some of the others in the pack were looking at piercings... If I hadn't rememebered I was surrounded by humans I would have ran out so fast but I could only walk... And then I could still hear them talking about that... stuff... When I got in the car I hit the gas and didn't even wait for Rose and Bella to get in. I went straight home, didn't talk to anyone when I came in, and went to my computer where there was beautiful **matching** clothes.

I wouldn't talk to Bella for a week and that was just fine with her. I was **never **_ever_ going to take Bella shopping again.


End file.
